The Jaguar's Jade
by Indigo Tides
Summary: It's frigid. It's loud. It's downright beautiful. Where are we? In the heart of the Big Apple. A girl, not much different than any other teen, is somehow forced into a world full of secrets, experiments, and ninja...turtles? The guys are on a patrol when a cry of help rings through the winter sky, and leads them to a memorable experience.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Disclaimer- Although I wish I could, I do not own any characters of TMNT except for my OC character Chloe. All characters go to their respectful owners and/or creators.

Wassup my wonderful readers! Thanks so much for opening this story to read! I really do appreciate it. So I made this story a couple months ago, so please don't attack me with flames! Are you ready? Here we go...

* * *

The night was still young on December 3, but snow fell thickly over one of New York City's bay. A figure was sitting on a bench under a dismal street light, sketchbook in hand, pencil poised, and ready to strike. Then she started to outline the city's outline in great swooping lines catching the frigid water and lights…..

But what she didn't know was the swift black figures leaping from building top to building top to wait behind her. The one in front, with a red claw etched onto his shoulder, held a walkie talkie to his mouth and said,

"The package is in position. Ready for pick up in three…two…one…"

Over a few blocks down were four teens on the move. Well, more like four teenage mutants on the run, racing from building to building. The one in front had a blue bandanna tied over his eyes, two twin katanas strapped to his shell. The other teen behind him, now in fast pursuit, flew past the blue branded turtle, his red mask and gleaming sais shined from the streetlights.

"Come on Mikey!" he shouted over his shoulder and jumped over an air conditioning unit. Of the last two turtles, the orange masked turtle just smiled and huffed out,

"You're gonna eat my dust, Ralphy- Boy!" and poured on speed.

The last turtle just sighed and leaped onto another building, his bo-staff swinging in his hand. Suddenly, the blue masked turtle came to an abrupt stop on top of an old apartment building. The last three turtles didn't pay attention to their older brother and plowed into him at full speed.

**BAM!**

There was a sound of bones hitting bones and low groans.

"Ow," groaned Mikey. "Leo do you always have to do that?"

"Yeah. You don't hafta play Fearless Leada every time we go on night patrol," complained a gruff voice from the bottom of the pile. Leo stood up, ignoring these remarks, and walked over to the edge of the building.

"Look, see?"

Mikey joined him and said,

"A girl sketching the bay. Very nice. What did you want to show me?"

Leo rolled his eyes and pointed to the run down mechanic shop behind her. Mikey followed Leo's gaze to see a cluster of men, all dressed in black crouched down at the edge, as if preparing to strike.

The Foot.

"The one in front has some type of communicating device, like a walkie talkie," commented Donatello, the purple masked turtle who now joined his brothers.

"How about we go down there and kick some-" started Ralph, hands clutching his sais. But before he could finish, they dropped down onto the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own any characters oof TMNT except for my OC.**

**Hello beautiful readers! Here's Chapter 2 of The Jaguar's Jade.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The girl took a deep breath of the crisp night air, the coldness tickling her senses. As the snow fell harder, she finished the water's reflection. With a quick swipe of her pencil across the page, she was done for the night. Even though the view was beautiful, the wet flakes started to blur the sketchbook's pages. She sighed and tucked it away in her pocket.

I should probably return back to the apartment, she thought getting up and pressing her fists deeper into her pocket. Suddenly, she heard muted thumps, like objects landing heavily around her. She snapped her head up to see darkly dressed figures all around her, maybe two dozen or so. And they just dropped out of, literally, nowhere. Deep within her pockets she could feel her palms heating up, her fingers trembling.

"Um," asked the girl, "Can I help you with something?"

The first man stepped forward and said in a monotone voice,

"You have knowledge of Project 8H-61MT. Our master requires you to see him for information about this project."

The girl's heat sped up quickly. What on _Earth _did they want? Did he just say master? Who is he?

The man stepped forward, as did the rest of his gang around the girl.

"Our master requires you. Come with us and no harm will fall your way."

She stepped back onto the sidewalk. The chilling wind whipped through her hair. She shivered, but it wasn't from the cold. She gave a last glance at the weird men, and then took off. Running down the street, she felt herself feel a little braver. Whenever she was conscious of a certain feeling, she always went out for a run. Her boots started slipping on ice patches, but she pushed on, the only sound was the wind in her face.

"After her!" someone yelled.

The girl turned her head around only to see more men then the ones she encountered chase her. Then she ducked in an alley, gasping for breath.

This was certainly not the night she expected. She was supposed to spent maybe an hour sketching, them meet her family right across the street at the hotel.

Opps.

The encounter made her feel queasy, like her legs were made of jelly if she ran more. Yet she still didn't know what they were talking about. A project? About what? She was trying to piece the puzzle together when all of a sudden, a blow to the back hit her -hard- and she went flying into the side of a dumpster. Her right arm smashed into the pavement and agony ripped through her body.

She let out a scream. Hoping it was loud enough so it would alert someone, and braced for another strike. None came. Instead, there was the sound of a scuffle. Opening her eyes, she saw four creatures battle the ninjas, taking them down one after another. What the….

The ninjas decreased so there were only a couple left, which one of the figures took out. They moved with such grace and fluently, they _couldn't _be human, she thought, but yet they were here and kicking butt.

One of them crouched down in front of her and gently began pressing his _three_ _green_ fingers against her injured arm. She gasped out loud and tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he felt another pair of hands keep her shoulders down. She looked up and saw another figure with a blue bandanna strapped across the upper half of his face. But through his mask, she saw calm hazel eyes stare back at her gaze.

"What…who…are you?" the girl started, her voice shaking, but was interrupted by the first creature dealing with her arm. He had tried to bend it like it should have, but the pain seared through her whole arm and shoulder. She hissed through clenched teeth and pulled her throbbing arm away.

"Oh, sorry, sorry. Well, your arm is broken for sure. I'll have to set in a splint and then see if I can get something back in my shop," suggested the purple masked turtle- wait… turtle? She was learning all new types of things this evening, even though her heart was still beating a million miles per hour.

"Can't she just go to a hospital or somethin'?" growled the red masked turtle. "It would make a lot more sense for her to get treated with the care they provide instead of us rookies."

The purple banded one mulled this over, but spoke,

"True. She _will_ go to a hospital, but it's a quite a few blocks away. I'll just pop in and out of the lab to get some stuff, and then we'll call for help."

The girl kept her injured arm close to her body, listening to the turtles talk. It was funny, the way they communicated. It was almost as if they had talked English for their whole lives… and they were turtles!

Then another turtle interrupted her quiet thoughts.

The orange one bounced towards the girl -literally- and asked,

"What's your name? Oh, and my name is Michelangelo, or Mikey. The "doctor" here is Donatello, or Donny. He's what we call a techno geek. Raphael, or Ralph is the one over there," pointing to the turtle leaning on the opposite wall. He grunted, which she suspected was a hello. "And the one behind you is Leonardo, or Leo. He's sort of like our leader. Did I mention we are all brothers?" Mikey rambled on.

She faintly heard the one behind her mutter,

"So much for keeping us a secret, Mikey. Geez!"

The girl just stared at the four beings, like she was still drinking in the fact that they were mutant turtles. At this point, Leonardo stopped holding her down and crouched down next to Don, facing her.

"Mikey! Too many questions. We'll explain later," scolded Leo.

The girl gave a nervous look to me and my brothers.

"How do I know if you are one of, ya know, them? The ninja dudes by the warf?" she asked, eyeing Ralph's weapons.

"Well," started Leonardo, "Donny here wouldn't be looking at your arm, Mikey wouldn't be talking like a motorboat and you'd pretty much be dead by now. Just to sum it up."

She nodded, but kept her eyes locked onto mine. She wanted answers.

"I'm Chloe, by the way."

* * *

**Ahhhhhh! Cliffy! Well, sort of. I'll be updating at a somewhat-good-pace, so Chappie 3 is comin' soon!**

**Enjoy a fantastic day, my fantastic readers! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles except for my OC (Chloe).**

**A/N: I'm not actually sure if I want to continue with this story or not... so I'm just trying out with a third chappie.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Indigo Tides**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

When the girl took off running, I had to give her credit. She was pretty fast, even in the driving wind. She got as far as maybe ten blocks before I decided it was time to give her some assistance.

Raph pummeled the few ninjas that were hanging around the bench that the girl was sitting on, while Don, Mikey and I took down the stray ninjas that were lacking behind. The alley that Chloe ducked in was light enough so I could make out some details, but not much. A gray coat, boots, jeans and a messy ponytail. Donny was about to call out to her about the gang that finally caught up to her. I shook my head, indicating that he shouldn't blow our cover. On the other hand, when she went crashing into a dumpster, Mikey had enough and jumped down.

Of course, as we were trained, we tried to stay in the shadows. Until she saw us. She was freaked out; I could see it in hers eyes when Don approached her, but part of it was probably her broken arm, too. I didn't blame her- being attacked by a mysterious group of men and being rescued by mutants would be pretty weird.

When Don asked her to go to the lair to fix up her arm, Chloe seemed hesitant at first, but the pain seemed to get to her first before she made up her mind.

"What about going to the hospital?" Chloe asked.

"Well, you could either have to go to a late night visit to a hospital, or I could mend it up bake at our home and say you slipped on some ice. To be honest, your folks may not appreciate a late night call from the ER," stated Donny.

I helped her up, her small hand tight in my hand. For someone so small, Chloe had surprisingly strength. Walking to the road, Mikey kept smiling and tried to get Chloe to leak out any answers to his never ending questions. Raph lagged behind, clearly unhappy with the new visitor. I quietly walked over to him and could practically feel his negative energy project off him.

"Hey, lighten up, will you Raph?" I whispered. "It's not like she's going to ruin your life."

Ralph glowered at me.

"Remember when we rescued April in the sewers? That-"

"Was an experience that we'll never forget," I finished, smiling. He just grunted and looked away.

Donny was prying off the manhole cover as we reached them. Chloe stopped.

"Um, we're going down there?" she questioned. "Is it a shortcut?"

Donatello gave a short laugh and said,

"Well, yeah considering we live down there!"

She looked a bit confused but didn't say anything. Suddenly, I noticed a movement from a van parked in front of the Brooklyn Bridge's ticket station. The bridge was closed down for a couple weeks because of cable construction, and still is closed because of the heavy snowfall. My hands instantly slid to my swords on my back and unsheathed them.

"Guys, this isn't over yet," I warned. "Don! Take her to the lair and we'll finish off the rest up here."

He nodded and started to go down first, disappearing from sight, when he came right back up again.

"Guys, we can't go down there. They're already down there," said the turtle.

Then shots started ringing out all around us. The ninjas beneath us must have heard Don, and found out we close enough for shooting range. I gripped my katanas as I watched Donnie pull Chloe up and shut the manhole cover. She still had her injured arm in a death lock, I noticed, and gave a tiny nudge to Mikey.

Fortunately, he got the clue and led Chloe to a building so she could take cover. Donatello and Ralph charged towards the van, weapons level and ready. Making sure the manhole cover was locked into place; I joined my brothers and fell into battle once again.

Clangs of metal upon metal echoed onto the cities' buildings as more and more kept on piling out of the van. I could hear the blows made by Don's oak bo-staff Mikey breathing hard as his nun chucks overpowered the assassinators. But right in the midst of the skirmish, something weird happened. All of the Foot ninjas dropped their weapons and stood as strait as a board and bowed all together, as if something was behind us.

I turned, my sweating body shaking in the bitter wind. Four new ninjas appeared, red capes swinging dramatically in the wind, all dressed in black clothes. The symbol of the Foot was etched onto their shoulder in blood-red fabric. They all carried lethal looking weapons, their eyes glittering black from behind their masks. Raph stepped forward, sais twirling in his hands like he always did when he was agitated.

"You want somethin' boys? Like an ol' fashioned beatin'?" Raph growled.

The first one swung his sword above his head and rushed at us, the others following is lead. Despite the growing cold, my bones warmed as we fell into battle with another group of our enemies. Sadly, it seems like this stuff will never stop.

My mind wandered to a different state of mind as my weapons clashed against a blade from one of the ninjas. It was almost like my mind forgot everything else and focused on striking, blocking and dodging the blows. Except I forgot about the ninjas he'd just recently battled. I heard a shriek and spun around quickly just in time to see a Foot ninja fire a gun at Chloe.

She tried to move, but the long cable fired from the gun wrapped around her non injured arm and started to drag her towards the waiting van. Giving my attacker one last blow, I ran towards the cable, swords held high in my hand.

Bringing them down hard was my first mistake.

I nearly dislocated my shoulder as the katanas bounced off the cable like it was made of rock. Which, it probably was. Nothing could cut it, so I tried prying it off her arm. That was my second mistake. Once the cable was unattached from her skin, a nasty shock went through my body and half flew, half tumbled a good ten feet away.

As I regained my footing, I saw that she was dragged into the van. But before the door shut, her eyes flashed onto mine briefly. Fear. Anger. Trust. Hope. Then the door slid shut and the engine purred to life.

"Guys!" I belted out. "Forget these ninjas. We need to stop that van!"

Raph smirked and said,

"Just leave that to me, O' Fearless Leader," and swung onto the van just as it was pulling into the closed off bridge.

Mikey tucked his nun chucks into his belt and smiled.

"Anyone us for a chase?" he asked.

I nodded, worry growing in my stomach. But Raph was on the case; usually he could demolish something in a matter if seconds.

Don, Mikey and I belted in our weapons and took of after the vehicle on foot.

I was on the van's tail and quickly gaining speed. Raph was slow in crawling to the front of the car because of the wind and snow, but he reached it when we were about halfway across.

With a yell, he brought his sais on the hood of the car, cutting into the engine. The whole car shuddered and slowly came to a halt. Chloe was the first person out, her broken arm cradled against her body. I ran towards her.

"Are you alright? Did they harm you?" I asked anxiously.

Chloe shook her head, but her hazel eyes told me other things.

"Well, well, well turtles. Our paths have crossed again, yet this will be the final time," said a voice from the shadows in front of the group. I shivered. The voice gave me chills down my spine, and I knew who he was.

Shredder.

His gleaming armor shone in the dull lights of the city. Sharp blades decorated his shoulders and his dark helmet was glowing slightly because of his red eyes. Next to me, Chloe sucked in a breath, her eyes wide.

The ninjas from the van stumbled out and regained posture behind their master. My katanas slid out of their sheaths with a soft hiss.

"But, this business doesn't involve you four pests. It's strictly with her," he proclaimed, pointing a finger at Chloe.

I stepped protectively in front of her and raised my weapons.

"Not today, Shredder," I responded. "If she's your business, then we're your business too."

He laughed and cried,

"Very well. The Foot, attack!"

The black figures pounced, and Leo did the same, his swords slicing through the air. Vaguely, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chloe grab a fallen beam and swing it against one of the ninja's torso and he doubled over in pain. He smiled. She was smart. Instead of cowering, Chloe acted against their demands. Returning back to my focused mind, I began fighting with my brothers at my side; the only sounds were the ringing of blades and the occasional groan when someone was hit.

As the night grew older, the temperature quickly dropped along with the wet flurry of the new snow. Even though I wasn't shivering before, by body was quaking like leak during a storm. Sometimes I just hate being cold-blooded.

Most of the ninjas attacked Raph, seeing that he was a bigger threat, so I paused for a moment to catch my breath. Gasping, I readjusted my grip on my sweaty katana handles and watched the girl I'd just rescued. Chloe still held that pipe, a murderous glint shining in her eye. Somehow, her performance captivated me entirely.

One of the ninja's unsheathed a sword and swung it at her shoulder, but Chloe-pipe in left hand- met the blade and kicked him backward in the stomach. But as I watched her more, her movements started to slow down. Chloe's bloodless face showed me that her broken arm was catching up with her motions.

In the next moment, I rushed at an attacker who tried to sneak up behind Chloe, clunking the back of his head with the hilt of my sword. But what happened next, I was unprepared for; it was as quick as lightning. Shredder dropped behind me, kicking my shell so hard I went flying into a cement road blocker. My eyes fluttered shut, and heard the sickening sound of bone hitting flesh, but they weren't blows to me. When my eyes opened again, Mikey was staring down at me, peering nervously in my face, Donnie and Raph standing over a groaning Shredder.

"I'm 'kay," I muttered, sitting up. Raph and Donny were standing, backs to me, staring at something. What it was, I didn't know. Until I stood up.

Shredder was standing on the edge of the bridge, holding a figure over the churning water. That figure was Chloe, and my stomach churned. A bloody gash ran across her scalp line, dripping red crimson onto the pavement. Her broken arm hung awkwardly at her side, her eyes rolled back into her head. The snow fell harder and the wind made her body sway under Shredder's grasp.

I could feel fury well up inside me as Shredder's red eyes watched me get up.

"Let. Her. Go. Shredder," I grounded out, teeth clenched.

He gave me a grin underneath his dark helmet. Swiftly, he pulled out a syringe, pressed it to Chloe's arm and pushed down on the plunger. Chloe mumbled something incoherent, but didn't wake up.

"As you wish," said Shredder simply.

And released his grip on Chloe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles except for my OC.**

**A/N: Hello readers! I hoped you enjoyed the previous chappie... so here's a new one for y'all!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Indigo Tides**

* * *

"NOOO!" I cried out and ran to the edge to the bridge. Chloe's body was almost lost in the blinding snow, but I faintly saw her splash in the unforgiving water.

Ralph came over to me and announced,

"Why the heck did he just drop her? We need to-"

"Get her," I growled, unstrapping my katana belts and placing them gently on the ground. "She's gonna get pulled down!" cried Mikey, his baby blue eyes searching the surface of the water.

"Well, let her drown," said Ralph bitterly. "If she's working with the Foot than she is no ally of ours."

Michelangelo and I both looked at each other in shock.

"B-but Chloe said she didn't know anything about this project!" stuttered Donny. "You heard her by the shop; she was clueless!"

Ralph opened his mouth to protest, but closed it from a dirty look from me. If only looks could kill, my younger brother would be dead on the spot.

"Let him go, Ralph. But if Chloe drowns, you need to recover her," warned Don.

And with that, I turned and jumped over the bridge into the swirling, dark water, trying forgetting about what my hothead brother just said.

On first impact, I knew this was cold. Beyond cold. But when I was underwater, it felt like the water set my skin of fire, numbing my bones. My sluggish brain could only process one thing; air.

I struggled to get topside, but from the heavy snowfall from past weeks, the current was strong, pulling me deeper and deeper into darkness. At last, I pulled through the surface, gasping the sweet, sweet air and dived under again. The gloom of the water was hard to see through, but being a turtle I had experience underwater before. I tried to move through the current, but it forced me down farther. Looking around, I spotted something, a bit of white against black rock. Excited, I swam over to see if it was Chloe, and turned out to be a piece of garbage instead.

With every moment passing, I felt my heart growing heavier and heavier with dread. If I didn't find her soon…

I broke the surface again and heard yelling. Mikey stood by the bank, now several hundred yards away pointing to something to the right of me.

"Leo…she's…says…gotta…gone!" cried Mikey, his words catching the blowing wind.

I turned and saw an unconscious figure floating in the frigid water several feet away from me. Chloe! Swimming fast and furious, I reached her, and could taste her blood mingling in the water. I grabbed her and towed her towards shore.

My three brothers were already waiting for me when I dragged Chloe on the bank and laid her gently on the snowy ground. With shaking fingers, I put two fingers on her neck-and to my relief- found a heartbeat.

"I-I-I've got a weak p-p-pulse, and her b-breathing is r-r-really shallow," I announced, crossing my arms for warmth.

Chloe's face was drained of all blood, her lips blue. And what was once dry, Chloe's clothes were plastered to her body and she shivered violently. My stomach churned uncomfortably. Most of the pain she was in right now was my entire fault, but I thanked my lucky stars that she was out so she didn't feel it.

"What do you think that was that Shredder injected in her arm?" questioned Donatello.

"I d-d-don't k-know," I answered. "But we d-do need t-t-to get her out-t of this-s-s weather."

Mikey crouched down and picked her up bridal style, and I didn't comply. After all, my shaking arms would drop her before we reached the sewer. Ralph had my belts and katanas, and strapped them on my shell for me.

"Thanks R-raph," I stuttered.

As we started towards the nearest manhole, the snow was falling so hard that I couldn't even see Mikey in front of me. A couple of steps later, a scraping sound of metal against pavement indicated me that Donny found one, and I followed them underground. Once my feet hit the sewer floor, my knees buckled under me with exhaustion before I knew I was falling. Then an arm guiding me upright, supporting my weight. I looked, and it was Raphael, smirking down at me.

"Come on, Fearless. We're almost home."

Step by heavy step, my feet found their way through the underground tunnels until finally a soft light lighted my path. Home.

Our sensei, Master Splinter, had gone with our human friends Casey and April to their Grandmother's cottage to help with decoration. April had said that they'd be back by mid- December, and now I really hope they're right.

By the amount of blood on Mikey's arm from Chloe's wound, the flow had started to increase at an alarming rate.

"Mikey!" ordered the purple masked turtle, "get her on the bed in the spare room, but lay an old blanket down first. This will be a long, messy night."

The youngest turtle nodded and tramped up the stairs, me hot on his heels. Quickly, I grabbed an old sheet and draped on the bed when Mikey put Chloe down. He made a face at me, showing me his bloody arm from where Chloe's head lay. I wanted to throw up. Poor Chloe.

Suddenly, Donatello burst into the room wielding a first aid kit and knelt by her bed. He unzipped her winter coat and set it dipping wet on a vacant chair. Her black shirt was equally wet, but wasn't soiled in blood. Her broken arm, on the other hand, lay twisted at her side with dark bruises spotted near the skin.

As the doctor opened his first aid container, Mikey and I backed away from the bed. We knew well enough to not get in the way of Donny when he was working. I sat down on the chair with Chloe's coat on the back and put my head in my hands. Watching Donny work captivated my attention. He worked so swiftly, disinfecting the wounds, wrapping the arm with gauze. Although when he started to clean the gash on her head, Chloe moaned in pain and weakly tried to push the cloth away. My heart twisted painfully and I looked away.

Then Raph walked in carrying some blankets. He draped some over my shoulders, and it was then when I could finally feel the coldness seep into my bones. I shivered, pulling the cloth tighter around my frozen body.

"How's she doin'?" he mumbled with a frown.

"We don't know yet," replied Mikey, "but Donatello will tell us. He's always right." His voice sounded confident, but behind his ocean blue eyes was worry.

Donatello took the blankets from his brother without a word and spread them over the shivering girl. Raph sighed and said,

"Come on, Leo. You need to get somethin' to eat. Let's go downstairs."

My youngest brother stood up at this invite and dashed downstairs. We all knew what he was going to cook, and in no time the aroma of cheese, tomato sauce and pepperoni wafted through the lair.

"You comin'?" Raph asked

I shook my head, having the sudden urge to puke from the pizza baking downstairs.

My brother shrugged and started towards the kitchen.

"Raph, while you're downstairs, get some old towels. The blood flow is starting up again," called the doctor. Raph nodded, dashed out of the door and returned again with an armful of dirty rags.

I knelt by Don as he hastily took the towels. He handed me one, and I pressed it against Chloe's temple which was know slick with blood. Wordlessly, my brother finished wrapping Chloe's splint and washed his hands.

My heart rate quickened when I glanced down again at the towel I was pressing on her head. The whole thing was scarlet red- and this was after about a minute's time- with blood and dripping onto the sheets.

"Uh, Donny? Her head wound is bleeding really badly," I commented, forcing my voice to keep from rising.

"Just press another one to her head. I need to find my needle and thread," Donatello answered, and ran out of the room to his laboratory.

I threw the bloody rag on the floor and replaced it with a clean one. What surprised me was the fact that Chloe stayed still since the wound on her head gotten worse. It was as almost like she was in a long sleep, coming from her ragged breathing, I thought.

An invisible choke hold grabbed my throat as I realized a horrible thought. What if Chloe was so badly injured that she would never wake up? Who knows what was injected into her arm on the bridge- it could've been anything. Poison, mutant antidote…

And secondly, I failed. I failed as a friend, a protector and a warrior. Chloe was thrown off a bridge because I was too slow. I should have seen Shredder come up from behind me! If only I stopped him, Chloe would be in a better state than she is right now.

Donny walked in the room, snapping me away from my thoughts. Needle and thread in hand, he pulled the cloth away from Chloe's head and wiped the long gash down with disinfectant. All blood cleared away, I could see that the cut was deep- no doubt from one of Shredder's blades. Don started to stitch together the skin, his brows scrunched together in concentration. Little bits of blood kept on seeping through the stitches, but I wiped them away. It felt like I was doing this for hours, but soon Donatello cut the end of the thread and wrapped around the wound in bandage.

"Well? What's the verdict?" I asked anxiously when Donny was packing up his medical gear.

"Her arm is set, the cut on her head is deep, and we'll need to keep an eye on that. There's some fluid in her lungs, but that's something we can fix once she wakes up," recited my brother, but he looked apprehensive. "When Chloe hit the water, I don't exactly know what happened. Either it was from the coldness or the shock of the blood, she lost consciousness and isn't appearing to regain it anytime soon. Whatever Shredder injected into her arm is delaying her recovery. I've tested her blood and it appears to be okay, but we'll need to check it again later."

Suddenly, Donny looked like he aged a couple years. I put a hand on his shoulder even though my head was spinning from the recent news.

"You did everything in your power to help her. She'll be okay," I whispered, my voice hoarse.

He nodded and said,

"I'll hook up a heart rate monitor just to be sure," added Donny and dashed downstairs again.

Weariness overtook my body and I sat down hard in the chair again. Donny came back up with his machine and hooked her with her left arm. Once he was done, he turned to me.

"It's 2:34 in the morning. You want to go to bed?"

I replied,

"No, you go. I'll take first shift," I mumbled, pulling the blankets tighter around me.

Then Mikey popped in, his hands greasy from the pizza.

"How is Chloe doing?" he asked, walking over the bed. And his eyes bugged from his head when he saw the bloody towels and bandages.

Donny shared the news to him, and Mikey's smile slowly faded away.

"Is she gonna make it?" he questioned softly, glancing looks at the heart rate monitor.

The doctor just sighed and exited the room.

"Dude, you missed an awesome pizza," announced the youngest turtle to me once Donny was gone.

"Yeah Mikey, I'm sure I did," I answered, an eye on Chloe's sleeping form.

Mikey grinned his famous goofy grin and sang,

"You loooove Chloooooeeeee!"

I ignored him and got in a more comfortable position in the chair.

"Get ready for an early wake up call, little bro. You're on next shift," I muttered.

He stuck his tongue out at me, but bid me goodnight anyway. Then I was left alone in the quiet room with the only sound was Chloe's breathing and the beeping of the heart rate monitor. I found this disorientating and couldn't clear my mind of today's events. Whenever my eyes slid shut, all I could see was Shredder holding Chloe's battered form over the furious water. And of course, my eyes flew back open again to the dark room. I think an hour later, I finally let my mind rest into peaceful dreams.

In the dream, I was standing on the top of a building, Chloe running in front of me. She was in perfect condition, no signs of cuts or broken bones. I tried to catch her, but she danced out of my grasp, laughing. Her voice sounded like ringing bells- as if it was cutting through the night air- and bouncing in my head.

Come get me, she teased, a glint sparkling in her eye.

Then the city's lights went out all at once, only the moon throwing shadows all around us. Chloe's eyes changed from a kind, fun look to downright sinister. _Four will journey to the Maker of Darkness to seek the one who holds the heart, battle will rise amongst the fiends, and one's soul on Earth shall part._

Wait! I said as the wind picked up around us. What will we find?

But she kept staring at me, her hazel eyes slowly turning red until they were glowing with crimson.

Chloe's voice still sent chills down my neck, and a frantic beating started. It was my heart; beating faster, and faster, and faster…

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Remember that reviews are always welcome! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles except for my OC.**

**A/N: Hello readers! Thanks a bunch for all those who read/reviewed/followed my story. It make moi very happy! :) Here's the next chappie before we get into the good stuff...**

**Enjoy!**

**~Indigo Tides**

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, clawing at the blankets. That dream seemed so real, like Chloe was trying to tell me an urgent message that was going to happen soon. Glancing at the clock, it was 4:39 AM, and pitch black. The position I awoke in was uncomfortable, and my stiff muscles complained when I stood up.

The beeping in my dream wasn't unreal, and I found out when I frantically ran to Chloe's bed. The heart rate monitor was running fast, but fading in and out. Fear settled over me like a blanket and I pounded down the stairs to Donny's room. I burst in without knocking, which I know he hates, but I didn't care.

"Don! Her heart is going! It's-" I exploded, but he just nodded and ran up the stairs to Chloe's room. I followed right behind him, which got the attention of my two other brothers.

"Is it my shift already?" muttered Mikey, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He had taken the couch downstairs so I could reach him easily. Raph yawned and started down the hall.

"What's the matta?" he quietly asked, keeping pace with me as we made our way to Chloe's room.

"Her heart monitor is fading," I answered, my voice tight.

I entered the now lit room where Don was pumping the heels of his hands over her heart. Mikey gasped out loud and I stumbled numbly over to the bed.

Spikes started lazily snaking over the screen, but they were there for only a moment. We all stood in silence as Donny kept pumping her heart. Then after a couple seconds, her heart started beating normally, the monitor going at a steady pace again. Donny wiped the sweat off his forehead and stood up.

"What the _shell_ just happened?" demanded Ralph.

Mikey's voice was quiet when he spoke. "Dudes, she almost died!"

The purple masked turtle said,

"Listen guys, I don't know what happened, but we need to keep a close eye on her. Something in that injection is messing with her organs, most likely something was put into the bloodstream."

"Do you mean that this'll happen more often?" asked the youngest brother.

"Listen up…" I started, but was cut off by Donatello.

"Mikey, I can't be certain about this but that antidote is far more different than how others react to the human body," confirmed the purple branded turtle.

"Guys, I had a dream last night, like a bad omen." This got the attention I needed. "It was Chloe and I on a rooftop, and she told me that four will travel to the Maker of Darkness, a battle will rise, but someone will leave the Earth."

Absolute silence.

Then it was broken when Raph spoke,

"Jeez, Leo. I think you stayed up too late and started to hear things."

I shook my head.

"No Raph, this was urgent. Like she knew what and when something's going to take place."

Mikey plopped down in the chair that I recently slept in and said,

"Hey bro, I wouldn't worry about it. It was just a dream. Oh, and I also found this in her coat. Lucky it didn't get too ruined in the water." And he tossed me a small book.

On the cover was a rough sketching of a flying bird, like it was diving to catch its prey. The name Chloe Hansen was written in neat cursive on the top along with the date 5/21/12. I thumbed through the pages, taking in every careful detail. Endless pictures of penciled trees, reflections of water, and still life objects.

On the last page was a photo of Chloe and an older girl next her, grinning at the camera. They both were in bathing suits, sitting clumsily on an old dock. The older girl looked exactly like Chloe, but with dirty blonde hair instead of brown and freckles across her nose. Underneath, there was a caption. It read:

Hey Chloe! Happy 14th Birthday! I knew you'd enjoy this, so use it up! I'll miss you when I'm at college, kiddo! Love you!

Your sis,

Sydney

"This must have been her sister, and this is her sketchbook." I announced. "She's one great artist, too."

Mikey snorted.

"Yah think, Sherlock? Go to bed. 'Sides, you need to sleep. I'll take second shift."

I opened my mouth to reply, but my feet instantly made their way over to the hall and down to my room. Collapsing on the mattress, my eyes slid shut and I fell into an uneasy sleep.

The loud clatter from the kitchen jolted me awake. I could tell it was late in the afternoon by the way Raph was trying to make dinner. Notice the word "trying." His last supper was an easy stew, but somehow a fire was started, the kitchen filled with smoke, then the smoke detectors built by Donnie went off… so you could imagine how Master Splinter handled it when he found his soiled rug steaming and blackened.

I hurried out of the room to make sure his cooking didn't get too destructible, and plopped down at the table. Peeling open a banana, I turned to Ralph and questioned,

"How's she doing?"

He accidently dropped a pan on the floor, and its bang echoed around the lair. But I could tell he just wanted that to happen so it would cover his low voice.

"Honestly, I don't know. Don just changed the bandages and there was blood. A lot of blood. Mikey's still keeping an eye her, though," came the answer.

I nodded, my thoughts scattering in a thousand different directions.

"You still want her gone?" I asked, my voice like stone.

He turned away from me.

"She's still has business with Shredder, an' that ain't settling right with me," Raph retorted, "but I can't help feelin' that Chloe's innocent."

I sighed, wondering when he would ever get the message.

"I'll be right back," I said and walked up the stairs.

"Wait, Leo!" Ralph called from the kitchen.

I poked my head around the stair's banister as he came running towards me.

"I forgot to tell you this, an' the other guys already know. Casey, Ape and Splinter are comin' home today. They didn't say when, but I figure it'll be pretty soon."

A couple of pounds were lifted from my shoulders and I called down to Ralph,

"Thanks, bro!"

I almost skipped to the guest room. They'll be home soon! I thought, giddy with relief. In the room, Mikey lay snoring in the chair, Don by the table checking Chloe's blood.

"Leo, come look at this," invited Donny who was looking through a microscope.

I walked over to the table and peered through the eye piece. In the tray, I could make out the blood cells, but there were tiny black specks dotted on almost every blood cell.

"Is that from the infection?" I asked, pulling my eyes away from the lenses.

"I'm afraid so," responded Donny, "but I'll have to do some more research before I can really pin point on what they are."

On the other side of the room, Mikey twitched in his sleep and snored like a bulldozer was driving around the room. Donny gave me a wicked grin; tip toed over to the orange branded turtle and pinched his nose shut. Mikey laid still. Then his eyes flew open and he gave out a startled scream.

"Gwwaaackkk!"

I burst out laughing with Don, clutching my stomach. My youngest brother gave me a reproachful look, which only made me laugh even harder.

All of a sudden, we stopped. There was a sound of knocking by the door. My hands instantly went to my katana handles and I slid to the shadows of the room.

"My sons, it is good to be home," came a voice outside the door.

"Master Splinter!" Donny said happily and ran to meet him.

I, on the other hand, felt a little careful in approaching my sensei. How would he react to Chloe?

"Leonardo, I am very aware of our young guest. You may come out of the room," said Master Splinter. Sometimes it was really creepy the way he finished my thoughts.

Sheepishly, I greeted my master in the hallway. Two other figures stood behind him.

"Casey! April!" I greeted, clapping a hand on Casey's shoulder. April reached over to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you guys so much!" she said as soon I was out of her grasp.

"My children," Master Splinter interrupted. "There is an urgent matter that we need to discuss. Come with me."

We all followed Master Splinter into Chloe's room and April gasped out loud.

"Oh my gosh," she said quietly.

"Who da heck did that to her? It looks like she was hit by a truck!" exclaimed Casey.

"Please, Miss O'Neal and Mr. Jones. My sons had an encounter with the Foot and Shredder. Unfortunately, she was involved with them, but we don't quite know what happened, as Raphael told me," simply replied the old rat.

"Why isn't she in a hospital?" demanded April, hands on hips.

"Because," responded Donnie, "Shredder injected Chloe with some sort of chemical that heals and destroys at the same time. Whatever that chemical contained, it certainly had some sort of tracking device, too. If doctors trace the detecting molecules, they'd find Shredder, the Foot…and us, too."

April's face drained of all color.

"Can't you just take it out, Don?" she asked quietly.

The purple masked turtle shook his head.

"The chemical bonded into her bloodstream already. The best we can do is find out what happens to her body once she wakes up. But for now, the safest thing to do is to wait."

She nodded and approached Chloe's bed. The cast on her broken arm was bulky and lay awkwardly on her side. As for the cut on her head, blood was seeping through already, even though Don treated it moments ago.

"Okay guys, we'll help Ralph in the kitchen downstairs. Come on, Casey," said April after some time. She gave one last look of pity to the girl and headed downstairs.

Master Splinter put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You seem stressed, my son. Is there something you would like to talk about with me?" asked the father.

I shook my head.

"No, sensei."

Tortuous hours melted into days. Sometimes I slept, and woke up expecting Chloe's heart rate to stop beeping again. Donnie also hooked up a breathing machine so the she could breathe a little easier despite the fluids growing in her lungs.

For majority of the hours during the day, Mikey stayed in his room doing who-knows-what. The little kid look on his face grew serious as Chloe's health took a steeper dive. Donnie seemed wound even tighter, working on the mysterious chemical in his lab. Whenever I passed his room, I always saw him hunched over his microscope, of writing something down, or even just pacing the room. Coffee was regularly brought to him, even though he wasn't a real big fan of the drink.

Ralph on the other hand, barely spoke a word, even at dinner. Sullen as he was though, he always disappeared on the dojo to practice at exactly at 7:30 every night.

I usually spent most of the time in the guest room, watching guard over the frail girl. My job was to clean her bandages, check her breathing patterns, and basically look for any vital signs of awaking. But of course Mother Nature can play quite differently when it comes to healing.

Master Splinter was in his daily routine, trying to enlighten the mood of the lair. From time to time during the day, he would pull me away from Chloe and we'd both try meditation, or he'd brew me some tea. All I think he wanted was for me to do was become stronger. To become the leader I was before, instead of a grieving being that waited.

April and Casey were angels- well, I think April was the angel. She would continue to stop by every day with news from the world up above, give Mikey some new comics, pick up dinner every evening, or try and coax Donnie out of his lab. It would usually work because I think Donnie would take any excuse to free himself from his work.

Casey would take Ralph up to the roofs every night, sporting his "bag of toys." Whenever they'd come back home, Raph's usual grim look would be replaced with one of pleasure, and Casey would laugh and brag about how many Purple Dragons they pummeled. But to say the least, I was grateful for them both.

On the seventh night, I passed by a mirror in the bathroom and almost leapt out of my shell.

Dark eyes, carved out features, a crazy look in my eyes. Surely it can't be me, I thought, rubbing the reflective surface. Then I trudged out of the tiny room. This is my fault… all my fault. Endless thoughts trailed through my mind as I made my way into the guest room. My eyes drifted over to the bed, and my night got a whole lot better.

* * *

**A/N: *sigh* I love ending stories on a happy note...Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles except for my OC.**

**A/N: Hiya readers! Thank a million for all who read this or commented, or whatever. It means a lot to this author!:) This chappie is with Chloe and things are starting to pick up.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Indigo Tides**

* * *

Chloe's POV:

The darkness surrounded me, encasing me in pitch black. Meeting those turtles felt like a dream, especially now. Although the encounter with Shredder was definitely interesting. That didn't feel like a dream at all. It _hurt!_ Those sharp claws were the last thing I saw, but my ears were still active just for a short while.

I heard Leo demand for me to be put down, and I was falling…falling…falling. As first it was as if I was flying. It felt amazing to feel weightless- until I hit the water. It was sudden and very hard. My breath was smacked right out of me, and that was when I lost total consciousness. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I remembered something about air. How I should swim back to the surface and listen for any rescuers, but the murderous cold was the only sound I heard before sinking lower and lower.

It stunk. I couldn't move my arms or lift my legs. And with trying to open my eyes, I was rewarded with a blinding light. My head started to throb terribly, and I immediately closed my eyes again. So as in saying, I used my other senses to look for me. A scratchy material wrapped around my broken arm, most likely a crude cast. I could also feel a tube in my throat and nostrils. Some sort of machine was hooked up to my left arm, beeping at the pace of my heart.

Along with all the fancy gadgets hooked up to me, breathing alone was hard enough. Every breath sent my ribs aching, and something inside my lungs rattled around, like a bouncy ball in a rubber house. Cautiously, I opened my eyes again, and found the shining light tolerable. The room's ceiling was dark, but I could make out the other objects in the room. A tiny bookshelf, a table, a chair with my coat on the back, a chest of drawers, my sketchbook.

Hey, my sketchbook! I thought and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

Yes, I could move! But that came with a price. That easy motion sent the room swooping in loops, and a headache set heavily in my head. Angrily I ripped the cords from my face and arms.

I needed to walk. I needed to get out of this place.

Taking deep breaths, I pushed myself from the bed and stood up. Instantly my knees threatened to buckle and black dots spotted across my vision. One step at a time, Chloe, I told myself silently. Take deep breaths.

Hands outstretched to my sketchbook, I was almost touching it when something weird happened. My stomach turned stone cold, like the frigid water I fell in was being poured into it. I fell onto my hands and knees, rewarded by the damp brick floor scraping my skin. The coldness in my stomach was churning and I started coughing violently into my sleeve. When I pulled away, I was short of breath and my sleeve was scarlet with blood.

Alarmed, I started coughing again and headed towards the bed, still on all fours. A figure then emerged in the threshold, its shadow darkening the light all around me. His whole figure was blurry, like a bad station on TV, and I couldn't make out who it was. My frantic mind only assumed that this was him! The knife guy! What was his name? Shredder? Either way, I tried to say,

"Go away! Stop hurting me!" but all that came out was a crackling voice.

"Chloe? Chloe! You shouldn't be out of bed!" said the stranger and started to approach me.

I couldn't help it. I was scared. Shakily getting on my feet, I backed up and let out a quiet whimper.

"No, no, Chloe. It's me, Leo. Don't you remember me?" asked the figure, coming into the light. He smiled, and I could practically feel his relief shed off him.

He was indeed the turtle I met on the bridge, but he looked…different. Then again, my vision started to blur again. I put a hand on the bed to steady myself. My stomach gave another mighty lurch and I nearly spilled my beans on the floor.

"Here," he said, "let me help you."

"No…I can…do…it," I said, wincing when I heard my voice stutter and crack.

Ever so slowly, I climbed into the bed, making sure to keep my breathing steady and slow. My head felt like someone was whacking it repeatedly with a sledge hammer, but I kept moving until I was sitting up strait.

"You okay?" he asked, once I was comfy.

I nodded once, and then leaned back on the pillows. All that effort just to retrieve a notebook seemed really tiring.

"I'll be right back. Don't move a muscle. Am I clear?" Leo demanded. Again, I nodded and he exited the room. Moments later, he came back with another terrapin.

"Oh good, you're up," said Donatello, walking over to a machine. "And you've ripped the cords for the heart rate monitor and breathing monitor out," he added with a frown.

I gave him a tiny grin, but started to cough again, but this time, even harder. The fake look of anger slid completely off his face and started rummaging through a bag on the table.

"Leo, can you get me some more bandages?" he asked monotonously.

The blue masked turtle nodded and sprang out of the room.

The coughing wracked my lungs as the pounding in my head grew more and more pronounced.

"Hey guys! I heard that Chloe-" started a voice outside the door, but stopped as soon as he walked in. It was Michaelangelo, and he kept staring at me, his gaze transfixed on the cords to the machine, then to Don working on my head bandage.

"Uhh, Donnie? Is she, uh, okay?" he asked quietly, edging closer to the bed. The coughing stopped, but whatever my stomach experienced earlier, it was coming back.

Fast.

"Garbage," I half whispered, and Mikey whipped around with a can already outstretched in his hand.

I grabbed it and emptied the contents of whatever I had left into the pail. There was an unpleasant feeling in my mouth when I was finished, but I didn't really care about that. All I wanted was rest. My energy levels were shot from the little exercise I did when trying to leave the room, and I could feel my eyes growing heavier, and heavier.

"Wake up!" said an urgent voice But it sounded like I was underwater listening to someone talking up above. It was kind of pleasant.

"Donnie, wake her up! That chemical is doing something funky!" Mikey cried.

"I'm trying!" came the answer. "She's not doing anything!"

Suddenly, my eyes flew open to the room again, but now adrenaline was whipping through my veins.

What? I thought sluggishly, but I reacted more quickly than I've ever thought I could move while injured. I sat up quickly and jerked my arm away from the doctor.

"Hey," protested Donatello, but I was already up and out of the bed. Raphael had just walked into the room when I bolted around him.

"What the shell?" he proclaimed out loud.

It was weird, what was happening to me. In one moment, I was close to passing out again, and the next I'm completely mobile, running out of the bed. But I wasn't doing anything. Whatever was going on in my body, I couldn't control it; I lost total power of my actions. As if I could only observe what was going on, like a passenger watching the pilot man the plane's controls.

Light was streaming from the stairs, and I quickly ran down them.

I need an exit, I thought frantically, skidding to a stop by what appeared to be a living room. A woman came around the kitchen, oven mitts on her hands. Her green eyes locked onto mine and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh, um, hello," she stuttered. "Donnie? Is she supposed to be-?"

"Nope," he responded, pounding down the stairs. "But we need to get her back in the room."

By this time, Casey popped out of the kitchen, a wet towel slung over his shoulder.

"Yo guys. Da sink is actin' funny and- whoa. Who is she?" he questioned, pointing to me.

I whipped around and started towards the living room

Mikey and Leo started to approach me and I snarled. I was so surprised that I almost jumped. Me? Snarl?

"Stay righ' there," warned Ralph, Don close on his heels. Four against one. All was silent, except for my racing heart and winded breath. Nobody moved. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Don getting closer and closer, but a flying blur caught my legs and we both fell heavily onto the cold floor. It was Leo, struggling to keep me from getting up again.

"Would...you...stay…down!" he gasped.

I squirmed out his grasp and started towards the door, but someone cried,

"Goongala!" and something very hard struck me in the head and then the floor was rushing to meet me. Warm, wet liquid was covering my neck, and I could only assume the careful stitches Donny made were torn open.

"CASEY JONES!" yelled a furious female voice.

"What? The guys said they had a visitor, an' I thought she was an intruder," he argued quietly to my left. Gentle hands rolled me over to my back and I found the four brothers staring at me. Suddenly, that familiar cold sweep in my stomach appeared, and I let out a strangled gasp.

* * *

**A/N: I think I should stop ending all my chapters on cliffies...eh. I like 'em! And I apologize for making this chappie short. The next one will definately be longer. Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Discalimer: I do not own any characters of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles except for my OC.**

**A/N: Hello awesome readers! I'm glad you guys liked my other chappie, so I had to write another one. I know this is late- I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry- but I just didn't have the time to write this weekend. So, without further ado... *takes a deep breath* TA DA! CHAPPIE SEVEN!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Indigo Tides**

* * *

She let out a gasp, and clutched her head. The four brothers backed up and watched on with confusion. She curled up in a fetal position, mouth open in a silent scream, eyes shut tight. Chloe stayed that way for a couple seconds, but then it was over.

She unclenched from her self, her big hazel eyes scanning the room.

"What the-… how did I get down here?" she asked, sitting up.

Everybody swiveled their eyes onto the purple banded turtle, who raised his hands in defense.

"I swear I wasn't the cause of that. All I did was check her systems just to make sure everything looked okay. How do you feel, Chloe?"

"Fine, I guess. My head is starting to hurt, but everything else seems ship shape. By the way- what's that room?"

She pointed to a door right off of the main room that stood slightly ajar.

"That's my lab, where I usually work when I'm not practicing. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, it's just," the brunette shook her head, "do you mind if I take a quick peek in there?"

Donnie nodded, but Chloe was already striding towards the door. She opened it widely and looked around the lab. It was a mess for sure- papers and documents scattered all over every inch of table top where huge machines and computers glowed softly. But in the corner of the room, next to the door, stood a great big machine that sat atop a portable wheeling table. (Like to one used in classrooms for projectors).

There was a sudden urge of curiosity set for Chloe as she grasped the edge of the table and tries to wheel it out. Yikes, she thought. For such a grand machine, I should be lighter!

"Some assistance, please?" she called to the tutles outside of the rooms.

Mikey popped in and bowed dramatically. "Michaelangelo Hamato, always here to help!" he spoke in a very cheesy Italian accent.

He pulled the cart out of the doorway like it weighed nothing, not even slowing down when he rammed it into a pillar right outside the lab.

"Mikey!" cried Donnie, grabbing the machine to keep it from falling out of the cart. "Would you, for once, be careful? This is fragile!"

"Sorry," Mikey muttered, bringing the table to a stop in the center of the main room. It was an exact cube, but a beautiful cube. The whole thing was a cloudy transparent color with thousands and thousands of wires weaving and crossing in and out of each other. But the wires all veered around something in the center.

It had a sphere shape and black, but it was hard to tell from looking at it through all of the obstacles in the way. It reminded Chloe on an egg, almost. With a wired shell.

"What is it?" Leo questioned, stealing the words for Chloe's mouth.

"This," Donnie stated proudly, "is a portal. I found bits and scraps of it in a junkyard, and decided to collect the parts. Fast forward through weeks of puzzle piecing it together, I figured out that this machine was built for times of emergency. If you needed to go somewhere quick, then you'd hop through the machine and poof! You'd be there in no time at all."

"A portal? C'mon Donnie. It just looks like a machine ta me," Raph pointed out, hitching a thumb in his belt.

"Yeah, I'd have to agree with him on this one," Mikey said, running his hands along the cube's sides. "I don't think anyone could jump through this thing."

Donnie huffed out a breath in annoyance.

"You guys can believe whatever you want, but my theories state that this-"

"Oh cool, Donnie! You built a switch on it!" Mikey exclaimed, examining a panel on the bottom of the cube.

"No, I didn't. At least I don't think I did. Here Mikey, lemme see it," Donnie started, and turned the machine over. He stared at it, and then flicked the switch.

There was a slight humming sound in the air, like the roll of thunder before lightning strikes. Then the machine glowed bright yellow, spitting great flames up towards the ceiling.

Donatello yelped in surprise and dropped the machine. It clattered to the floor, but it couldn't be heard because of the booming pulse the machine was emitting.

"It's…it's…ALIVE!" Mikey shrieked, pointing in fake-horror at the box. Raph grabbed hold of the orange mask's tails and gave it a good yank.

"Not now, knucklehead," he shouted to keep his voice heard.

The pulsing of the cube grew louder and louder, as did the flames coming from it. Then there was a huge ripping noise, like all the cardboard in the world was being torn apart at the same time.

A hole, not much bigger that the length of a man, cut through the flames. It was dark- darker than the deepest pits, and it kept getting wider and wider.

Master Splinter ran into the room, hands over his ears.

"Donatello, would you care to explain-"

"It's a portal!" he interrupted, hands clapped over his ears as well, "and we think-"

"Oh we _know_," Chloe shot back sarcastically.

"And yes, it IS a portal and we KNOW that it's opening up," Donnie finished, giving an amused look to Chloe, who only stuck out her tongue.

Then the objects in the room started drawing towards it, like a moth to the flames. A serving pan and several forks flew past Leo and melted into the doorway. A picture frame, a couple screws and a metal bowl almost decapitated Mikey, who ducked behind a pillar just in time.

"Uh Donnie," he shouted.

"Yes, we know it's a GIGANTIC MAGNET!" Donnie nearly screamed, his face a chalky pale color.

The pulling sensation of the magnet increased dramatically as Chloe's feet began sliding her towards the portal. Her feet tumbled from underneath her, and he held onto the stair's canister to keep her from falling into the abyss.

Then the fire died. Everybody in the room stared at the cube that lay sizzling on a charred rug. Mikey walked over to it despite of everyone yelling,

"No, Mikey. STOP!"

He nudged it with his foot. The whole cube exploded in a searing flash of yellow light and immense heat. And for the second time, Chloe felt the darkness heavier than anything else and faded away into the black.

When Chloe awoke, Master Splinter was kneeling in front of the cube, his head bowed. Chloe was quick to be at his side.

"Master Splinter, are you alright? What happened with the-"

No words could escape her mouth as the turtle's sensei gaze took her own. There were tears filled in his eyes, and his body slumped with weariness.

"My sons…"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know. All of my chappies have endings as cliffies. So where do you think the four guys are gonna end up?**

**1) The Past**

**2) 100 years into the future of New York City**

**3) Alternate dimension**

**4) Somewhere present-day**

**Thanks for reading! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle except for my own. I also don't own any quotes like "New New York" and the Kansas one that was in the Wizard of Oz. Those go to whomever created them.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry this chappie is late! I've been mixed in with last minute stuff to get in before school starts *groans loudly* and everything else. Fom this point on, though, the way I'm updating chapters will change, depending on what's going on. But this update was WAYYY to long for all you readers. I will try to keep this up so you guys/ gals don't have to wait!**

**And thank you all for those who read/reviewed/followed/favorited this story! I love hearing from all of you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Indigo Tides**

**(PS- For those who picked that the guys will head into the future... YOU ARE CORRECT!)**

* * *

"Master Splinter, is there any way we can get them back? I mean, if one door opens, then another has to open up," Chloe said to the rat, whom had gone into the kitchen to brew some tea.

"My child, even if another door opens, it could be thousands of miles away from here," Master Splinter returned, "They could be in another planet, another world, facing beasts and monsters, terrible creatures…"

His voice trailed off as he turned his attention back to the whistling kettle on the stove. Chloe sat by the table, thinking.

If they were transported, then they could be anywhere, Chloe thought. Any time, any place, any dimension.

"Master Splinter," Chloe said suddenly, "you don't think that the guys are not even in this realm?"

The sensei gave a confused look to the teenager.

"I mean, what if they're still on planet Earth but at a different time? Like back to the prehistoric time period or in the future?" Chloe explained.

Master Splinter came to the table and handed her a steaming mug while he sat across from her. There was a brief moment of silence, and Master Splinter sighed.

"For all I know, they could be millions of years back, or millions of years forward." He looked down into his cup. "I just wish they would hurry home soon."

Chloe nodded and lowered her voice.

Me too, Master Splinter. Me too."

* * *

Leo was falling. He knew that he was falling, but it just didn't seem possible. Just a second ago, he'd been standing in the lair, holding onto a chair and- poof! Here he was, falling through thin air.

Wait a minute….

His eyes flew open and a scream of surprised lodged in his throat, and he only let out an audible squeak. Hundreds of feet below him were towers and gleaming buildings. His brothers were nowhere to be found; for it was only him and the sky. And the pavement of a rooftop below him that seemed to get bigger by the second.

Leo's mind went into a blank wall. And this surprised him. Normally, he was drilled to act instinctively if a situation like so ever came up while sweeping the streets at night with his brothers.

But his brothers weren't here.

Even if he tried land, he would probably only get out of it with a broken leg or arm to cushion the fall. So, like any trained ninja, he screamed the whole way down. But right when he was about to hit, something very loud and very fast zeroed right onto him and threw him to the side.

Leo tensely opened his eyes to try and see what was holding him captive and what – more importantly- had saved him from the fall. A net with hair strand thin fibers wound together in some sort of crude net. A shaft with thick fletchings poked out of the brick wall, keeping the terrapin suspended.

It took many slashes and pulls to free himself, but Leo managed to release himself from the net.

"Dude!" called a voice, "You call that a lucky catch of the day, or what?"

Leo laughed at the familiar voice. "I'd say. Where are you?"

Three blurs originated from the building across the street, the smallest one on the right waving madly. Leo waved back at Mikey and shouted back,

"Stay right there. I'll be right over!"

The three brothers waited patiently until their eldest was with them, gasping from the journey over.

"These buildings seem awfully drawn apart, don't they?" Leo asked. "I mean, much bigger than home, anyway."

"Yeah, but big enough ta get this thing at 'cha," Raph pointed out, patting an object that looked almost exactly like a canon.

"It's a catcher," Donnie explained, almost reading Leo's mind, "but it's really called The Netter Model 120.5. All of the buildings don't have them, except for this one, but I don't know why."

"Uh, maybe because you just got here?" Mikey argued, waving his hands around. "Haven't you guys noticed that this isn't our home? I mean, even _I_ saw something different. Look, down there."

He pointed to a shop on the corner where several people were walking in and out.

"Yeah, so?" Raph demanded.

"That, my friends, used to be Mario's Suite- the finest place to dine for pizza. And _now _look at it!" Mikey cried.

With a closer look, Leo saw several people of all ages walk out with fancy wristbands that glittered blackness against the sun. The people seemed really excited, pointing to it, and to their friend's, but their voices couldn't be heard to those on the roof.

"Looks like an investigation," Donnie muttered, tucking something into his belt.

"Hold up. Before we go off prancin' in this place, shouldn't we just stick to da shadows or somethin'? It's not like people here can still think we're just like 'em," Raphael stated.

Leo nodded.

"Of course. For once, I think you're right."

"Watch it," Raph growled, grabbing hold of his weapons.

"Are we ever gonna go home, though?" Mikey asked quietly so only Leo could hear him. Leo glanced at the sky, as if searching for the exact spot of when he fell through.

"I sure hope so," he answered.

The four ninjas were barely making any noise as they stealthily made their way through the alleys. It wasn't their usual hour to travel, especially with the sun at midday, but the sewer covers were not opening up and that left them topside.

Leo noticed that the alleys were remarkably clean for such a vast city. At home, they would be anything from compost to rats to homeless people to, well, anything! Here there were dumpsters at every corner, swept corners and absolutely no trash to be found in sight.

"Looks like someone took care of the trash afta all," Raph whispered to Leo, who nodded. They all rounded a corner and Leo's breath left him.

Gleaming skyscrapers and sleek cars shone in the light, almost blinding. Some people were walking; others on bikes, but most- as far as Leo could see- were in those cars that looked as if they belonged as the world's fasted trains.

Mikey nudged Leo's elbow and pointed to something above the huddle that was clouding out the sun. Leo craned his neck back so he could see it. A blimp, the size of a football field, was air born. On its belly was a sign with neon flashing lights. It read:

Welcome to New New York!

Population: 10 million.

Forecast: Sunny.

Date: May 23, 3089

"Well," Donnie gulped, "looks like we're not in New York anymore."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles except for my own OC.**

**A/N: Hello all lovely readers! For all those who are still reading this story... A MILLION cudos for all of you! Seriously, I must be a criminal for not updating so soon like other authors on Fanfiction. School started along with sports and everything, so things are ultra busy during the week. Mostly, I can write during the weekend, so that'll be my updates! :)**

**I just had so much fun writing this chappie (even though I've planned this for weeks), I had excited chills going down my spine! :{)**

**Enjoy!**

**~Indigo Tides**

* * *

There were almost no words to explain how struck the four terrapins were. Leo couldn't believe it; he was standing years into the future without even feeling any sudden 'whoosh.' Mikey's huge eyes sucked in the street's details, his crystal blue eyes never wavering.

Raph and Donnie ducked expertly into the shadows, giving the new town a once- over. Several moments passed before a throat cleared.

"Uh… so. What's our next move?" Raph quietly muttered.

"We stick to the shadows, keep out of the way and don't make a mess." Donnie thought for a moment and then added, "And steer clear of the society." He laughed quietly to himself. How many times they had to make sure they weren't seen by the human eye were almost too many to count…

Mikey never took his sight off of the city but spoke out, "And occasionally grab a pizza wherever they might be."

Another moment of quietness.

"Alright guys," Leo said in his steel like voice, "we keep going, no matter the cost. And we'll go…"

He surveyed the area from the alley before pointing to another alley on the other side of the street.

"…that way."

The four turtles easily weaved their way in and out of traffic, ducking down to the drivers that sat up high couldn't see them. Sleek vehicles, a midnight black color, hummed with such a hushed sound that every footstep seemed to echo.

Now they weren't attached to the ground, much to Leo's surprise, for they were hovering. Each automobile lingered a few inches off the ground with a small amount of steam producing from the underneath.

It must be some sort of green house friendly system in the cars, Leo thought. Then he smiled to himself. Donnie certainly had a way of rubbing off science facts on his brothers.

Leo then ran nimbly onto the sidewalk and into the alleyway to where his three brothers were waiting.

Though their walk was quick, Donnie seemed to try and explain out loud how the city evolved, or more specific, how they arrived in New New York.

"One. I was catching up on some research right before we took in Chloe on some thermos of the History of Time and Space, and maybe it's some sort of transporting system. Like a teleportation device, but big enough to hold us," Donnie prattled off, counting on his fingers.

"Two. We could be in some sort of different realm, much like our one at home, but in another place. It's-"

"Like my video game!" Mikey interrupted excitedly. "A character has to send his team to another planet to rule and conquer and battle to a winner and-"

"Save it, Mikey," Raph growled. "This ain't a game. It's real life."

To prove his point, he flung one of his sais down to the darkness at the end of the alley where they all heard a distance 'ping!' as it struck a board.

"If this were a game, that weapon would hit a wall or somethin' crazy and I'd never see it again. Ya see? Real," Raph retorted.

"Raph!" Leo hissed. "There could've been someone down there you could've hurt!"

"Calm down there, Fearless. It's an alley. A dead end. Whatcha expectin' to be down here?"

Raph walked to the wooden fence to his sais was quivering in the wood. He reached with one hand to pull it out.

Stuck.

With a disapproved grunt, he grabbed the handle with both hands and pulled backwards.

"I didn't think I threw it that hard," he muttered, trying to yank it out.

There was an awful creaking sound as Raph kept pulling and the wood started to bend under the weight. Then it broke free; sais, fence and all.

It came down with such a clatter, Raph jumped as the crash echoed down the dark passage. He jammed his weapon back into his belt and swiftly joined his brothers a few paces back.

A great shape occupied the width of the alley behind the fence, its menacing blackness oddly standing out against the shadows.

"What the shell is that?" Donnie whispered. Only silence followed.

Leo cautiously took a step forward, hands clutching the katana handles.

"Hello," he stated. "Who are you?" In his mind, he cursed himself for being so… alien.

The shape didn't move or anything. It just sat there.

"We need to pass," He added a little more loudly.

The car then blazed to life; rings of light haloing underneath it as it descended from the ground. About a dozen figures emerged from the vehicle, each one forming a semicircle around the cars facing the four brothers.

Behind him, he could feel his brothers tense up and pull their weapons out. Leo turned around to catch Raph's eye and barley shook his head.

Not yet.

"Er, we come in peace," Donnie offered, still clutching his staff.

One of the figures held up a hand and they all simultaneously pulled out something from by their side. A whining sound filled the passageway as the weapons glowed bright yellow, all of them trained on the turtles. Leo could feel multiple beams splash on his plastron and his heart rate picked up.

"We mean you no-" Donnie picked up, but stopped as soon as a flying object whizzed past his head.

The sais lodged deeply into the barrel of one of the guns, and the shooter jumped back in surprise.

"Whoops. I missed," Raph growled.

"Aw c'mon Raph. Not now," Mikey complained under his breath.

The car's headlights flooded on and Leo instinctively raised an arm to shade his view. Another figure emerged from the vehicle and stood behind the men.

"Who are you?" A crisp voice rang out, and much to Leo's surprise, it was feminine!

"My name is Leonardo Hamato and these are my brothers," Leo explained, waving a hand behind him to introduce the other turtles.

The figure walked out in front of the vehicle; its shadow lengthening from the lights. Hands on hips, she faced the terrapins.

There was a pronounced stillness in the alley as she stared down Leo.

"Stand down," she eventually commanded.

"But Commander-"

"That's an order, Private."

The men slowly backed down, putting away their glowing guns and stood in attention by the hovering car. The outline of the commander reached into her pocket and pulled out a remote. A button was pressed and even more lights flooded the alleyway so it looked like midday.

The young woman looked very official under the lights. Black pants were tucked inside knee high laced-up boots that gleamed. A pitch-black leather jacket was decorated with several patches of different divisions hiding away a navy blue under shirt.

The only thing that stood out against the dark colors was a vivid yellow bandana that swept back chestnut color hair. Jade green eyes surveyed the turtles like a scanner.

"So. You're the famous vigilantes I've heard so much about," she said.

All Leo could do was gape at her.

"…Chloe?"

* * *

"My child, may I ask you a question?" Master Splinter said.

"Of course," Chloe answered, hands cupped around the cooled mug.

"Whatever happened to the wound you experienced with Casey? It looked so profound a few minutes ago."

"Oh." Chloe had forgotten all about the injury. Her hand flew the back of her head to feel for the scrape. Nothing was there. Even as she examined her hand, there were no traces of blood on it.

"I don't know, Master Splinter," she said with confusion, "it's just… gone."

He nodded back at her, like she expected her answer.

"Only time will tell, Miss Hansen. Soon everything will fall back into place."

Chloe took in his words just as another wave of her "cold stomach" washed over her.

_Guys, just get home soon. We need you!_

* * *

**A/N:Thanks for reading! Remember, I'm always open for any comments or ideas! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles except for my own OCs.**

**A/N: Hello readers! I know that this chappie is late (well, actually really late) but these past few weeks have been ultra busy! I'm actually pretty glad to get this one posted so soon. But let's not talk about my schedule... I wanted to introduce a few new characters into this chappie, so I tried my best to not copy off of anyone else's characters. (Cause I know how many OCs that are out there!)**

**So without futher ado...**

**Enjoy!**

**~Indigo Tides**

* * *

"Hold up- you were just home!" Raph cried, pointing a finger accusingly at the young woman. "Chloe, what the _shell_ are you doing here?"

The clone raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And where is this home exactly?"

"Dudette, you're standing on top of it!" Mikey said, waving a hand to the man-hole cover that lay near her feet.

The girl gave a once over to the ground, and then to the turtles. She then said,

"Looks like we have some explaining to do. C'mon, follow me."

She turned on her heel and walked towards the vehicle hidden in the shadows. The men waited until she was inside and proceeded to follow her lead. Leo shrugged his shoulders and sheathed both his katanas. His brothers, having no choice, walked into the van just as the headlights gave out. Once again, the alley was pitched into darkness as the sleek vehicle descended from the ground.

Once Leo was inside, he could definitely see how futuristic the cabin was. Just like the outside, everything was black inside: leather seats, gleaming computers lined up on all four walls, the carpet and even control panels.

Donnie gave a low whistle of approval.

"Seems like you guys have all of the cool gadgets in here," he pointed out, inspecting the nearest tool on a table.

"Yeah, well don't let that fool you. This is just the basic version of the Canter 1.0. Models that just came out this week are the Canter 8.6, and put this ol' thing to shame," Chloe huffed as she sat down on the couch. Folding her hands on the thick table in front of her, she said,

"Now sit down. What do you want to know?"

Leo chuckled and sat.

"Where do we even begin?"

"How about that thing in the lair? You know- the one that Chloe pulled out and Donnie started to complain and then it exploded?" Mikey offered, taking a seat next to his older brother.

"But you kicked it," Leo stated.

"Nu-uh! Dude, I just nudged it and BAM!" He made a fireball motion with his hands. "It went totally ka-put!"

"What did it look like?" Chloe asked.

"A cube," came Donnie's input. "But it seemed pretty unusual. It had wires all on the inside, wrapping around what seemed like a core center."

Chloe nodded. "Continue."

"So there was this explosion, and we were sucked in and pulled into this world without even feeling anything," Leo said.

"Come ta think of it, where are we?" Raph said, peering out of the front window.

"Well, we're stationary for now, hovering a few feet behind an old paper factory," came a voice from the back of the cabin. "Sorry to interrupt Commander, but we never introduced each other."

The young woman stood up and called out, "Right. All crew to main floor, please."

A bell was rung and soon men came pouring out of the stairwell leading upstairs. They all lined up behind their commander.

"Turtles," she called out, "this is my crew. I've got thirty one men covered the soldier position for the troops, who are now at HQ. And Pierre and Marcy Clavier, both brothers from England, are the mechanics. If anything goes dysfunctional, they're the men for the job."

Two younger looking men stepped forward, head to toe covered in inky grease. But none of the less, their eyes sparkled as they simultaneously waved a hello to the other brothers.

"Anne Garbles, the computer specialist. Hacking codes, breaking into secret files, operating varieties of network- she can crack anything."

A woman with flaming scarlet hair, who looked to be around her late twenties, quirked a smile, but nothing else. Her stiff posture gave Leo the idea that she wasn't very pleased to see the turtles on her ship.

"And next we have J.T., the weapons handler. He goes to great lengths to find whatever he can to help us with missions," the commander implied.

A big burly man stepped forward and crossed his arms, giving Leo and his brothers a glance. His skin's dark tones rippled with muscle underneath the blue jacket. Behind Leo, he heard Raph mutter,

"Looks like I found a new friend."

"Then we have the first mate, Sebastian Moore. Whenever I'm gone or doing something else, he's the man in charge."

Sebastian wasn't much taller than his commander himself, but Leo almost swore he saw her slightly blush when he mentioned his position. He nodded a hello to the turtles but didn't speak a word.

"And I'm Commander Christy Henderson, second rank of the New York Ground Force, in charge of this squad," Christy said with an authoritative voice. "And you?"

Leo cleared his voice. "My name is Leonardo Hamato, and these are my brothers: Michelangelo-"

"Or just Mikey!" Mikey interrupted, "Ladies especially like Mikey," he said and winked at Anne. She flipped her hair and scowled at him.

"-Donatello, and Raphael," Leo finished, waving a hand to his brothers.

Donatello hesitantly spoke out, "Er, it's nice to meet you all."

"Same to you, mate!" Mercy answered, hitching a thumb in his belt. (Or was it Pierre? They both looked so similar!)

"The turtles, huh? You guys made the headlines," J.T. said in his deep voice.

"Yeah, everybody keeps tellin' us about the newspaper. Well, what about it?" Raph asked him.

J.T. pulled out some sort of tablet from his jacket and handed it to the red banded turtle. "See for yourself."

Raph read the page, his sienna eyes widening with disbelief. "Guys, listen to this: Turtle Terrapins or Turtle Terrorists? The formally known heroes are now being under interrogations for setting up the plan to destroy New York City with its peaceful president, Master Saki."

"Say WHAT?" Leo cried out loud.

* * *

**A/N: *gasps* Bum bum baaaaaaaaaa! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
